dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Master Archer Adelynn
Master Archer Adelynn is the Archer skill trainer in Calderock Village. Six years ago, Adelynn, a young elf, met her lover Eureke while seeking her Telezia and they settled in Calderock. However, Eureke died while in a fight with the evil. She has been living in sorrow thereafter. Till date, she stay put in Calderock Village, helping young elves. History During the time on which Adelynn was on her mission to seek her destiny six years ago, she saved the life of an adventurer known as Eureke, and they were together since then. Eureke taught Adelynn everything about human customs and etiquette. For Adelynn, it was very strange to have another person following and being so friendly with her because as an elf, she was not used to relationships in the same manner as humans due to elves not being prone to forming them. Adelynn soon fell for Eureke's advances and enters a relationship with him. Three years passed, and one night Adelynn had a dream in which Eureke died in the battlefield. Scared, she begged Eureke not go to his next mission, which caused an argument between them. The day before Eureke had bought a ring for Adelynn, but it was never mentioned due to the quarrel. Eureke died at Raiden's Den, his body was recovered but both the diary and ring weren't found until it was recovered by the Player with the help of May. The two last entries of Eureke's diary, read by May, are as follows: Following Eureke's last wish, both objects were delivered to Adelynn. She started reading as soon as the diary along with the ring are delivered to her and after a while, Adelynn broke into tears and confessed that she was always afraid of losing him but never said so, and that they actually never discussed about their future. In reality, Adelynn already moved on about Eureke's death, but was still haunted by the argument from the day he died. Adelynn finally finds resolution and declares that she will live her life bravely for the sake of Eureke's love for her, and hopes that she manages to play Melody of Memories once again. During the main storyline, Adelynn repairs the harp obtained from Lydia so the Player can dispel the enchantment applied to the gate on Sigh Canyon and rescue Rose. If the player is Academic, the harp will be given to Edan and Angelica, with an additional commentary by Adelynn expressing her surprise at the fact that a Sorceress and a Cleric are working together and being respectful with each other. Quotes Greeting *''"I was listening, ah, to he wind. What do you need?"'' *''"It's not so bad here."'' Parting *''"Be careful. All actions have consequences."'' *''"Make the most of your life, you can't turn back time."'' *''"Go and live without regrets."'' *''"I shall be here, it is my fate."'' Open Skills Interface *''"What shall I teach you?"'' *''"Are you ready?"'' Friendship To befriend Adelynn, Players require to complete Melody of Memories II. Giving gifts to Irine and May increases fondness on Adelynn. Talk 5% Fondness: Calderock Village Adelynn: This place isn't quiet like Mana Ridge or Prairie Town. It's not protected by strong castle walls like Saint Haven either. Even still, I think this place has it own unique. *'I think a little differently.' (Do not increase Fondness) :Adelynn: Mmm, is that so? Well, I guess everyone has different opinions. *'I think we could live here.' :Adelynn: I knew you would think so too, {user_nick}. *'Yes. Cristal Stream, for example, is truly a beautiful place.' :Adelynn: Yes! I really like the sky that's reflected off the pond also! *'I like it here too, especially since you're here.' :Adelynn: (Adelynn blushes.) Hearing such words makes my face all hot for some reason. 15% Fondness: Recent Interest Adelynn: Actually, I've been thinking about what Heraldry Scholar Bailey told me not too long ago. He told me that May is trying to follow whatever I do. It appears that Heraldry Scholar Bailey thinks that's causing some problems. What do you think about this, {user_nick}? *'I completely agree.' :Adelynn: Mmm... I guess that's actually the case. But May isn't a bad person. *'Maybe Heraldry Scholar Bailey is misunderstanding something?' (Do not increase Fondness) :Adelynn: I don't know... I don't think Heraldry Scholar Bailey is the type criticize others. I'm sure he has his own reason for doing so. *'It's just that May likes following you... I don't think it will really cause any problems.' :Adelynn: Yes, it's probably because May is still young. She'll find something of her own someday. *'If May indeed follows whatever you do, maybe she will learn your good points too.' :Adelynn: I don't think I have that many good points. If May somehow takes whatever good points that I have, she might become a really good girl. 25% Fondness: Master Warrior Chandler Adelynn: Chandler? Mmm, he definitely is very different from me, but he's a nice person. Of course, his mindset of doing everything with strong often make things diffcult at time. *'However, such a disadvantage if you have an ally like Adelynn. Greatly increase the problem you have.' :Adelynn: It would be great if I was a such helpful person. I'm just thankful for such words. *'It's because his brain is made of muscles.' (Do not increase Fondness) :Adelynn: Though Chandler and I have some differences, I don't think it's good to criticize others. *'I guess he has that tendency.' :Adelynn: Yes, but that is also his strong point. I don't think I should turn that into an actual problem. *'I guess strong will can be both a negative thing and a positive factor.' :Adelynn: Yes, his unrivaled strong will certainly helped me out at times. 35% Fondness: Master Cleric Jermain Adelynn: It makes me sad every time I think about his teacher, Priest William. I think he still hasn't gotten over his death. It would be great if there was something I can help. *'Everyone has their own burden to carry.' (Do not increase Fondness) :Adelynn: You really think so? But it seems like you are just ignoring it because it's someone else's problem. It felt a little cold. I'm sorry... I know you said those words with consideration. *'Wouldn't it get better as time pass by?' :Adelynn: With the passing of time, will old memories be buried by new memories? Maybe it's like that for me too. Ah, n-never mind. Pretend that I didn't say anything. *'As long as there is faith, those shadow will be overcome.' :Adelynn: Yes, he is a Priest. He has faith and sense of duty towards the goddess. Since he's a responsible man, I don't think he will be broken so easily. Maybe I was worrying too much. *'How about warm words of sympathy?' :Adelynn: Warm words of sympathy... since there aren't much I can do, I'll keep showing interest and try to say some warm words whenever he needs sympathy. Thank you for the advice. 45% Fondness: Master Sorceress Tiana Adelynn: I heard that the relationship between Sorceresses and the Clerics weren't always a harmonious one. I know something disgraceful happened between the Order and the Mage Guild, but don't you think they've been influenced by it a bit too much? *'But neither the Sorceresses nor the Clerics are trying to benefit their population even over important matters.' :Adelynn: Yes, that actually a good news. After all, Sorceresses and Clerics are all very wise people. *'Well, I guess we can't completely ignore its impact.' :Adelynn: Yes, I don't think it's entirely due to its influence either, but we certainly cannot ignore the impact of it. *'I can't explain it, but I'm sure they have their reasons for being like that.' :Adelynn: I guess you're saying that it's not entirely due to its influence. I guess I was being careless when I was about conclude that it was all due to its influence. *'Since they're both a organization, they're probably just follow with whatever the organization does.' (Do not increase Fondness) :Adelynn: Do you think that's all there is to it? I feel there is something unexplainable. 55% Fondness: Adventurer's Guild Master Deckard Adelynn: Mr. Deckard is a bit of an unusual person. I asked him why he's growing his beard and he told me that he'll win a bet if he grows it for 30 years. I just can't seem to understand why likes betting so much. *'It's because he has a bad habit.' :Adelynn: Mmm, is it really because of a bad habit? I thought there was a deeper reason. I guess it's probably better to just ask him personally. *'Sometimes people go all-out on things you can't understand. Maybe that's his Telepathy?' :Adelynn: I see. Something that is unexplainable, something you must follow, and something that draws you in... Those are indeed characteristics of Telepathy. You always explain things in a way I can understand, {user_nick}. *'It's probably what he does just to kill time.' :Adelynn: Just a hobby to past time? But that's really a unusual hobby. *'Human males are all about competition. That's why he likes betting also.' :Adelynn: Well, even Eureke sometimes went all-out in things I can't understand. I still don't understand why it's has to be always about competition. 65% Fondness: {user_nick} Adelynn: I always feel like I'm the only one talking. I want to know something about you too, {user_nick}. Is there anything you wan to tell me to know about, {user_nick}? *'(Talk about inferiority complex.)' :Adelynn: Oh! (Adelynn blushes.) Telling me something like that... It's a bit embarrassing, but I guess you feel that you are that close with me, {user_nick}. *'(Talk about your first love.)' :Adelynn: So that's how your first love was like, {user_nick}. But they say first love doesn't work out... I guess that's really true. I was really heartbroken too. *'(Talk about your favorite food.)' :Adelynn: You like that food! It actually taste better if is a bit fresher. If possible, I would like to make some for you later. *'(Talk about weather.)' (Do not increase Fondness) :Adelynn: Yes, the weather here is always nice. I guess you're a careful type, {user_nick}. I guess it would be better to have deeper conversations once we get closer. 75% Fondness: About Eureke Adelynn: (Adelynn looks a little sad.) Eureke was a bit immature, but a good man. Sometimes I think I would've treated him better if I knew then what I know now. *'Yes, we can't turn back lost time. Because of this, I seem to regret more.' :Adelynn: Mmm, is it really because of a bad habit? I thought there was a deeper reason. I guess it's probably better to just ask him personally. *'But weren't you and Eureke always faithful to each other and happy back then?' :Adelynn: Yes, we were happy, even though there are also many things I regret. I was always filled with happiness back then. Hearing your words, perhaps regrets are just memories that's been torn out in the course of time. *'Even if you did, you would still be regretting like now.' :Adelynn: You think so? Well, I guess it's rare to not have any regrets when you look back the past. Maybe we were born to live through these imperfect moments, living in such regrets. *'If you were faithful during those times, I think there should be no regrets or guilt.' :Adelynn: During those times, I was as faithful as I can be. My mind was filled with him. But looking back now, I feel gaps between us. 85% Fondness: Favorite Person Adelynn: Person that I like? Ever since Eureke died, I thought that I could never love another person. *'I still hope that you will meet someone who will heal your wound.' :Adelynn: I'm already meeting such a person. You always try to understand my point of view and tell me kind words, {user_nick}. *'When cannot dwell in the past memories forever.' :Adelynn: I know that too. But it's not easy forgetting a person. *'Would you like me to introduce a decent person?' :Adelynn: A nice person? Haha, not yet. Lately my heart has found some peace because Master Cleric Jermain has been giving me various helpful advices. *'I guess your wound hasn't fully healed.' :Adelynn: Scars in the heart never get heal. Though memories can cover it up, an invisible blood always flows from the scars. That's what Master Cleric Jermain told me... I guess he understands me well because he also has scars deep inside. 95% Fondness: Greatest Desire Adelynn: My wish is to provide more help to young archers who come to Calderock Village. And of course, I want to provide more protection for Calderock Village also. What's your wish, {user_nick}? *'Hmm, I don't know... but what you really desire?' (Do not increase Fondness) :Adelynn: Yes? Other than that isn't anything I particularly wish for besides that. *'World domination!' :Adelynn: Haha, your jokes are always funny, {user_nick}. *'Getting closer with Adelynn.' :Adelynn: Is lovely to hear you say that. But I think I have more important things for you. *'I don't know yet.' :Adelynn: Yes, I can understand. Your journey has just started, and am sure that there's no need to end ur journey so fast. May your journey be bless with luck. Fondness Quotes *"How are you?" Letter Bromide Trivia *Adelynn plays the harp, but she hadn't played it since Eureke's death. **''Melody of Memories'' was the song she played the most. *May has a huge admiration for Adelynn and often attempts to copy whatever she does. *According to May, Eureke was a Cleric and one of his hobbies was writing poetry. *Eureke was friends with Bailey. In other localizations North America *Her age is stated to be "Older than she looks". Gallery Adelynn.png|Official artwork adelynn sheet.JPG|Character sheet Npc archer adelynn.png|Portrait Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Elves Category:Calderock Village NPCs Category:Archer Skill Trainers